


Well I'll Be Damned...

by daydreamwritings



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Swearing, donald pierce - Freeform, donald pierce x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwritings/pseuds/daydreamwritings
Summary: You'd made your choice and although it was the right thing to do, the consequences meant your's and Donald's relationship would forever be changed.





	

You tried to throw Donald and the rest off of Gabriela’s trail but it wouldn’t be long before they figured out _who_ she’d gone to for help.

You were one of the main reasons the kids and most of the nurses even got out in the first place. You had a change of heart and a long talk with yourself about who you’d become in the short span of two years. You were never this heartless and you wondered (more like hoped) if there was truly a God that they’d forgive you for what you’d done. Maybe this act would somehow absolve you of this sin but even if it didn’t, it did help you sleep a little better at night knowing those innocent children were spared.

The bed moved a little, the mattress dipping and a pair of arms circled your waist. “Ya up baby?” Donald’s breath fanned over the crook of your neck.

 _Oh yea_ , you were also secretly dating the leader of the Reavers, Donald Pierce, that you were also apart of.

Yea shit’s fucked up and you didn’t realize just how chaotic it was going to get. You were naive to think that after the children escaped that nothing would come of it.

You shifted your upper body, turning to face him, “You’re in late.” Your hand grasped the small space between his neck and jaw, your thumb running along the sharp edge.

“Jus’ checking to see if there was anythin’ we missed. Mohawk thinks someone helped them out.” At the last sentence, his robotic hand tightened his gripped on your hip.

 _Shit_.

He couldn’t have known it was you, you were very careful and made sure no one had followed you. You had to play it cool, Donald was always so good at reading you, one of the things you hated about yourself; that you could remain calm and keep your emotions at bay with anyone else but when it came to him your poker face was useless.

You gulped, swallowing down the fear and moving your hand so that your fingers were lightly cupping the back of his head. Distraction was your only weapon at this point. You moved swiftly and pressed your lips to his, the hairs of his mustache tickling your upper lip and the feeling of his arms tightening around you meant that you’d succeeded.

You pressed your mouth firmly against his once more before he pulled away, “Mhmmm…I’d really like to stay but I gotta go baby.”

On instinct, you gripped his bicep keeping him in place—“You just got home, stay and get some rest. You need it.“ Your eyes downcast, staring at his neck when he lifted your chin so that he could actually see into them. He gazed into them, a question lingered on the tip of his tongue but it never came.

He lifted his lips to your forehead, placing a chaste kiss to the skin and removed himself from you, “A tip came in, Wolverine’s still around and I’m sure Gabriela will be goin’ to him for help.” He spoke as he pulled on his dark leather jacket and grabbed his sunglasses from the nightstand.

With his keys in his palm, he walked over to your side of the bed and bent down on his knees, “It’s almost over honey. We’re gon’ get ‘em back—then we can go on that trip we been talkin’ about.” He smiled at you.

You merely nodded in response aas he walked over to the door, “Be ready to go. I’m gon’ get ya tomorrow mornin’, I got a feelin’ this not gon’ end peacefully and I’ll need ya to put her down.” With that he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

You flopped onto your back, breathing a heavy sigh— you knew it was going to come to this eventually and you also knew you he was going to find out that you’d been the one to betray him. You couldn’t let him take Laura, you wouldn’t. She was just a child, she didn’t deserve this life that had been decided for her and so you vowed to yourself that whatever happened tomorrow… at the end of the day she wasn’t going to be captured.

You sprang up from the large bed and hurriedly walked to you and Donald’s shared closest—bending down to grab the black hard case that held your weapon of choice, a parker hale M82 rifle and hauled it out.

You hadn’t used it in years, you’d been a marksman on the special forces—one of the best to be exact. One of the reasons you had been approached for a position on Donald’s team (you later found out) if only you had figured out sooner what Transigen had really been up to. You had discovered it too late and falling for Donald Pierce didn’t help either.

But tomorrow that would all change.

* * *

 

_It’s hot as hell._

Beads of sweat rolled down the back of your neck, disappearing down the back of your shirt—the nerves were starting to kick in. Donald had gone on his own to get Laura, informing the rest to move out in fifteen minutes. You insisted on going but as expected he refused, saying that it wasn’t the time yet.

Mohawk eyed you as you sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, he’d definitely thought you were the one who delayed the call out to Donald that night. You had opened their cells while most of the guards had been on a break, informing the nurses of an exit at the back of the building and providing them with an access card to be able to leave. You waited a good ten minutes before letting him know. A majority of the kids had gotten out but not all.

You ignored the burly man and focused your eyesight on the abandoned building a mile away. Donald’s car came into view and you could see someone dragging his body from it to the dirt, your heart dropped at the sight.

This was a dangerous game you were playing and you knew loss came with it but being faced of the reality that he could die hadn’t really crossed your mind. The relationship between you two had severely clouded your perception.

As soon as you saw him clamber to stand up, the engine of the car you sat in roared to life and the caravan of federales and Transigen “security” fell into line behind one another, racing towards the scene.

Your hands held tightly onto the rifle that sat in between in your legs, you could feel your fingers start to cramp up—the anxiety smothering you until you had to force yourself to calm down.

When you got to Donald, he didn’t say a word—just yanked the back door open and hopping inside the back. He spit out some blood out of the window before turning to you, his left eye dropping into a wink—“I’m good baby.”

You hadn’t noticed the person who had been dragging Donald being forced into another SUV. Your focus was on Wolverine, pushing an older man in a wheel chair to a limo—within seconds he was hauling ass in the Chrysler, attempting to outrun everyone but it was futile. You had him surrounded within seconds, everyone jumping out of their cars and aiming guns at the car the minute the front of the vehicle turned to the front of yours. Donald leaned forward, his human hand gripping your shoulder, the fingers digging into the skin—it didn’t hurt and you were sure he that wasn’t his intention anyway. He was always more worried about your safety than anything else but he had to reign it in here, this was job and he needed to remember that.

With Mohawk already having gotten out of the car, Donald was free to speak to you how he always did when it was just you two, “I love you, ya know that _right_?” He surged forwards and kissed your lips and you nodded in response.

The declaration of his and your love was something that you two always did before something big was going to go down. The uncertainty of you two surviving always weighed heavy on your minds but you had a job to do, so as long as you both said those three words to each other—that meant you could go on with what was about to happen.

You swallowed hard before looking into his eyes, the intense swirl of dark blue and grey hypnotizing you—“I love you too.” You offered a small smile, it didn’t reach your eyes. But It was enough for him.

He exited the car and approached the passenger’s side of the bullet riddled limo.

As you watched the scene unfold before you, your nerves were kicking into high gear and you had to close your eyes to focus on your breathing. You needed to be ready to go at any moment’s notice.

When Donald sent Mohawk and a few other men into the building to get Laura, the corners of your mouth shot up into a smirk, knowing the fate that would meet them.

They _deserved_ it.

Laura walked outside and her presence had you stepping outside of the car. Walking until you were a few feet away from Donald, you could see something in her arms and when she inched closer your heart sank. She was just a fucking child, _Jesus Christ!_

She shouldn’t have to kill but the knowledge that Donald had a part in making her this way, made those thoughts disappear. She had every right to defend herself, those men had made their choice and therefore had decided their own fate.

“Atta girl!—hey baby.” Donald waved to Laura.

She had this feral look in her eye and you knew that as she got closer that she wasn’t going to spare anyone.

Laura threw Mohawk’s head to the floor, it rolled to Donald’s boot clad feet and as he looked down, a look of disappointmentt ghosted his face.

“Laura…” He sighed.

She hadn’t stopped moving.

When the federales raised their weapons at the young girl, Donald immediately shot his hand up—signaling them to stop.

Your fingers were aching with how hard they were gripping the barrel of the rifle, your heart rate had increased tenfold, shit was about to go south and fast.

“Laura!” Donald’s gruff voice yelled out.

She hadn’t flinched just continued forward.

“Laura…” His tone had softened a bit but as far as she was concerned, this was a fight for her survival.

Laura threw her backpack to the floor, her small hands were at her sides as the bone claws shot out—“No.” Donald waved a finger at her, almost taunting her as if she was going to listen.

Everything happened so fast, your brain kicked into overdrive. Gun shots rang from every direction except for yours, with Donald safely behind all of the other men you decided that it was time.

You sprinted to the building, not being noticed by anyone—you yanked the black scarf that hang on your chest, covering the lower half of your face.

You scrambled onto the roof, using an old ladder you found on the side and settled into a nook where you were completely camouflaged. You set up your gun faster than you ever had in your life and laid down, your left eye closing allowing you to be able to aim for the kill shot.

The adrenaline spread throughout you and soon you were dropping bodies one after the other.

* * *

 

Donald whipped to the left and to the right, his men were getting executed—bullets piercing their heads within seconds. He abruptly to turned to see where you had went and when he couldn’t find you at all, he knew something just wasn’t right.

He grabbed harpoon gun from the back and ran around the building and when he was met with Laura on top of one of his men about kill him, he pressed the trigger, the harpoon shooting into her chest—allowing him to haul her off of him.

Your eyes darted all around the barren land and soon they landed on Laura and Donald. He had her somewhat restrained but not for long. You ran across to the other side of the roof, falling into position, within seconds the men who tried to put cuffs on her were dead. It gave her enough time to slice the wire and pull the harpoon out.

As soon as the men dropped, Donald looked to your direction but you hadn’t noticed. You were already running and jumping your way down to solid ground.

You circled the area, taking down anyone who was a threat to Laura.

She had jumped onto the roof of the limo, jumping into the opening and racing away.

Your work was done, you had to get out of there as soon as possible. But when you turned around, there stood the man you loved.

His expression was mixed with confusion and anger but in true Donald Pierce fashion, he seemed more amused with the situation at hand.

“ _Well…I’ll be damned_.” He shook his head.

But before he could say or do anything, you threw the rifle to the ground and reached into the back of your jeans grabbing your glock. You fired off a shot into his shoulder, giving you the time to get to a car and get the hell out of there.

But you couldn’t miss the way his eyes hardened at you as he watched you run past him. He’d finally known that you had been the one to betray him, the woman who he fell in love with and willingly gave his heart to only for you to rip it apart.

As you pealed out of there, there was only one thought on your mind.

_I’m sorry Donnie._

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first official post on here and my first Donald Pierce one shot, I hope you all enjoyed it !(: you can also check out my works on my tumblr: beforeverrmine.tumblr.com


End file.
